


Свет

by WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Crossover, Drama, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020/pseuds/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020
Summary: Якорь в жизни Лидии появляется так же внезапно, как когда-то исчезает.





	Свет

**Author's Note:**

> AU, возможно ООС, кроссовер с сериалом «Ривердейл».

Если бы у нее спросили сейчас, как она относится к голосам в голове, Лидия бы ответила: «Никак». 

Ей приходится с ними жить, хочет она того или нет.

Лидия не приняла их, нет, смирилась.

В конце концов, лучше быть банши, чем бетой Питера Хейла. Да?

Философия Скотта с вечным всепрощением и спасением каждого развалилась довольно быстро. Оглядываясь, Лидия удивляется, как они вообще так долго выживали. Горстка школьников с комплексом бога.

Лидия горько усмехается.

Они и впрямь верили, что кому-то что-то должны.

Первым умер Скотт, что, наверное, закономерно. Тео силой утащил Лиама, чтобы не повторил судьбу неугомонного альфы. Стайлз долго держал ее за руку и предлагал вместе уехать далеко-далеко, Лидия лишь покачала головой. Только спустя месяцы она поняла, что ее не отпускал Неметон. Она еще не все сделала для Бикон-Хиллз. Но всем близким прокричала смерть в лицо.

Лидия до последнего не понимала, почему Малия остается в городе. Стайлз почти умолял ее не бросать его, Питер перепробовал все известные способы уговоров, шантажа и запугивания, но Малия оставалась непреклонна. Лидия не задавала вопросов, она просто была рядом с Малией. Или Малия была рядом с ней, теперь она уже не знает, как относиться ко всему этому. Они были вместе, пожалуй, так правильнее.

Откуда Лидия могла знать, что из-за любви к ней Малия заплатит жизнью?

Наверное, логично, что банши остается последней выжившей в любую эпоху. Если она предсказывает смерть, зачем ее убивать, ведь так? Лидия провожает в ад, а сама вынуждена оставаться во тьме и одиночестве. Нет, лучше бы она стала бетой Питера.

«И была бы мертва», — нашептывает голос в голове.

— Как будто меня это пугает, — хмыкает Лидия.

Парочка на соседней лавочке оглядывается на нее, поспешно поднимается и уходит.

Приезжие?

Местные давно привыкли к разговаривающей с пустотой Лидией и просто обходят стороной. Даже удивительно, что в Айкен снова не запихнули. Видимо, думают, что она безобидна.

Ха!

Но откуда им знать... Мертвые болтать не любят, а живых свидетелей не осталось. Лидия давно отошла от дел. Со смертью Малии и в ней что-то сломалось. Стало некого защищать, наверное. Лидия осталась наедине с собой и голосами. К слову, не такие уж они и ненормальные. Она начала их не просто слышать, но и вслушиваться, и они стали спокойнее, вкрадчивее, что ли. Им больше не нужно было пробиваться, Лидия перестала закрывать канал. Когда ей становилось совсем плохо, они предлагали привести кого-то с той стороны, чтобы утешить, но Лидия отказывалась. Слишком заманчиво, чтобы не погрузиться в пучину безумия, она и так там обеими ногами, да и нельзя, неправильно, противоестественно.

«Как будто предвещать смерть естественно», — фыркает Эстер.

Да, теперь она знает свои голоса по именам. Странным казалось только поначалу, а после, даже как-то полегчало, наверное. По крайней мере, Лидия стало четко понимать, кто сидит в ее голове, откуда они взялись и чего ожидать дальше.

«Слушать древних старух тоже не очень», — усмехается Хизер.

«Зато мудрых, — словно ставит жирную точку Аннет. — Мы были первыми, больше нас никто не повидал».

— Иногда мне кажется, что опыт лишь все усложняет.

Все трое подозрительно молчат, но Лидия и не собирается спорить. Не сегодня. У нее странное предчувствие, не связанное с банши, но не отпускающее ни на секунду. Словно что-то важное должно произойти конкретно для нее.

Напряжение растет, а Лидия не понимает. Глупо и абсолютно не имеет смысла. Во многих маленьких городах есть безумные старухи, которыми пугают детей, чтобы родителей слушались и по темным углам не прятались, а в Бикон-Хиллз главная местная страшилка — Лидия.

Что может для нее измениться?

Разве что, время повернется вспять, родители уедут отсюда, Питер погибнет в пожаре, или Хейлы никогда не вернутся, и он не сможет стать альфой и укусить ее. Что угодно, лишь бы не началась цепочка тех событий, что привела к этому самому моменту.

Лидия усмехается и поправляет волосы.

Глупости.

Сожаление — удел слабых, а она справится. Как и всегда.

«Бедная девочка», — Эстер иногда излишне драматична. Обычно Лидию это раздражает, но почему-то не сейчас, и именно это пугает до чертиков. А она-то думала, что уже ничего не боится. 

«Все познается в сравнении».

Хотя бы Аннет в своем стиле сыплет бесполезными глубокомысленными фразочками, которые подойдут в любой ситуации, но позволяют ей чувствовать собственную значимость, по крайней мере, в ее глазах.

— Даже не пытайся, — прерывает ее Лидия, слыша возмущенное шиканье. — Мы все знаем, что это именно так.

Она едва успевает расслышать шелестящее потрясенное «Шэрил» в голове, когда незнакомый и абсолютно реальный голос раздается рядом.

— С кем ты разговариваешь? — Рыжая бровь выгнута, в карих глазах пока еще любопытство. — Здесь ведь никого нет.

«Шэрил», — наперебой с разной степенью тревожности повторяют друг за другом Эстер, Хизер и Аннет.

Это не предчувствие смерти, но апокалипсис, потому что Лидия различает искреннее беспокойство.

«Блоссом», — словно они не могут остановиться.

«Шэрил Блоссом», — как заклинание по кругу.

Лидия склоняет голову набок и изучает ее.

Кто может приказывать духам мертвых банши? Кто может так их волновать? Чье имя они не могут прекратить произносить, не предостерегая, но и не одобряя?

— Еще не предупредили, что от безумной Мартин лучше держаться подальше?

— А стоит? — Шэрил Блоссом улыбается в лучших традициях ранней Лидии Мартин — с долей издевки и высокомерием в каждом звуке. — Я новенькая, и, как по мне, ты выглядишь как моя лучшая подруга.

Лидию словно откидывает на целую жизнь назад, когда она впервые видит Эллисон.

В чем подвох? Что это вообще все означает? История повторяется? Или начинается сначала?

Ей впервые кажется, что она заживо варится в адском пламени. Лидия почти слышит запах сгорающих волос и плавящейся кожи, но в реальности перед ней гаденько ухмыляющаяся девица с ярко-рыжими волосами и пронзительным взглядом, словно она знает все лучше самой Лидии. Словно она сама только что из преисподней и предлагает Лидии составить ей там компанию.

А почему бы и да?

— Какую игру ты затеяла, Шэрил?

— Рада, что твои голоса знают обо мне, мои уже откровенно достали, все уши о тебе прожужжали. — А вот это неожиданный поворот. Вся выдержка уходит на то, чтобы удержать лицо. — Выпьем?

Лидия кивает.

— Выдержанный виски был бы весьма кстати, — пожимает плечами она. — Есть тут одно место...

— А ты мне уже нравишься, — Шэрил берет ее под руку и подмигивает. — Правда, мрачноватая, на мой вкус.

— Что тебе нужно?

— Помощь в решении одного деликатного вопроса, — издалека начинает та, — но это слишком долгая история, чтобы рассказывать впопыхах на улице, так что виски будет кстати.

Лидия усмехается. И почему она уверена, что речь пойдет о любви и спасении чьей-то жизни.

«Потому что это единственная причина, по которой можно преодолеть любые расстояния», — вздыхает Эстер.

«Куда важнее, почему она пришла именно к тебе», — задумчиво тянет Хизер.

«Великих всегда призывают в момент, когда они особенно нужны», — изрекает очередной бестолковый бред Аннет. Откуда только берет. 

Лидия закатывает глаза. Одни домыслы, никакой конкретики. Эта история, определенно, дурно пахнет, но отмахнуться, не узнав в чем дело, она тоже не может. По крайней мере, это возможность узнать что-то еще о себе. Интуиция подсказывает, что ее банши чего-то недоговаривают, недаром так всполошились и подозрительно не спорят с ее мыслями. Плохой знак, но бывали и хуже. Лидия давно не боится собственной смерти, так что она в общем-то ничего не теряет.

Шэрил приводит ее в какой-то захолустный бар, который Лидия не знает, что даже удивительно. Оказывается, такие места в Бикон-Хиллз существуют. Здесь никого нет, кроме бармена, протирающего бокалы, на Лидию никто не пялится, и она вздыхает с облегчением. Почти не чувствует себя городской сумасшедшей. Шэрил заказывает бутылку виски, и они садятся за дальний столик.

— Меня хотят убить, — начинает она без предисловий. — Все мои друзья мертвы, как и твои, и мне нужно понять, как с этим справиться.

— Не по адресу, — горько усмехается Лидия. — Я разговариваю с пустотой, помнишь?

— Но ты жива, — замечает Шэрил и разливает виски по бокалам, когда бармен приносит заказ. — Как тебе удалось?

— Проклятие банши, — Лидия пожимает плечами. — Твои голоса должны были сказать. Наверняка сказали, если они есть.

— А еще они говорят, что ты научилась пользоваться своим даром, чтобы отомстить.

— Они мне льстят, — горький смех душит Лидию, но она словно в наказание одним глотком выпивает алкоголь, который обжигает пищевод. — Проклятие нельзя подчинить, а месть не приносит утешения, только разрушает.

— Плевать, — Шэрил встряхивает волосами. — Мне нечего терять.

— Если бы это было правдой, ты бы не пришла. Неизвестно откуда, к слову.

Лидия откидывается на спинку стула и гадает, почему молчит даже Эстер, не говоря уже о Хизер и Аннет. Они словно ждут, куда заведет диалог, чтобы предостеречь или предсказать уже смерть наконец. Неважно Лидии или Шэрил. Лидии неважно.

— Где-то еще скитается Арчи, — сглотнув, с трудом признается Шэрил. — Не то, чтобы я была к нему особенно привязана, но больше у меня никого не осталось.

— Первая любовь? — с усмешкой интересуется Лидия, хотя, по большому счету, ей и безразлично.

— Единственный, кто меня поддержал, когда остальные отвернулись.

Весомый довод, тут Лидия не может отмахнуться, но не понимает, чем может помочь. Не любовь спасать, и на том спасибо.

— Когда ты осознала, что стала банши?

Шэрил передергивает плечами и смотрит, словно сквозь нее. Знакомое состояние, понятное и, кажется, даже близкое. Лидия вспоминает себя после смерти Эллисон. Тогда она ощутила всю тяжесть собственной участи. Тогда появилась Эстер. Предназначение ударило по самому больному и показало, что у Лидии нет выхода. Как бы она ни пыталась верить в лучшее.

— Когда не спасла Тони. Кричала, как подорванная, а король горгулий только шевелил своими закостеневшими крыльями из прутьев. А Тони... Тони захлебывалась кровью и умирала на моих руках, — Шэрил наливает виски и залпом выпивает. — Тогда я впервые услышала в своей голове твое имя. А потом умер Джагхед, за ним Бетти, а твое имя звучало все громче и четче. После смерти Вероники поняла, что другого выбора у меня просто нет.

Лидия смотрит на Шэрил и видит себя. Сломленную, потерянную, уничтоженную. От бравады не остается и следа. Неужели всем банши уготована участь страдать в одиночестве? Неужели дело совсем не в укусе Питера Хейла? 

«Не узнав настоящую боль, нельзя постичь истинную суть вещей».

«Аннет!» — одергивает Хизер, и Лидия благодарна ей как никогда.

Ей по-настоящему жаль эту девочку. Настолько, насколько себя никогда не жалела. У нее был Пэрриш, показавший ей, кто она такая на самом деле. У нее было время подготовиться, когда смерть начала забирать друзей одного за другим. Шэрил же оказалась бессильна. Она не знала ничего, кроме имени Лидии. Ее альтер-эго до жестокости немногословно. Лидии не нужны слова, чтобы это понять, она чувствует. Читает во взгляде, опущенных уголках губ, скорбной позе. Некий Арчи — предлог, за который Шэрил цепляется просто потому, что должен быть какой-то якорь. Она и сама не знает, жив ли он, но пока нет трупа, надежда не умирает. Лидия очень хорошо это понимает. У нее забрали такую роскошь, как надежда. Она сама и забрала.

«Ты сделала все, что могла», — печально вздыхает Хизер.

«Все, что позволили», — безразлично откликается Аннет и, пожалуй, впервые, говорит не общие фразы, а горькую правду, которую все из них знают. Даже Лидия.

«Мы были вынуждены, бедная девочка. Равновесие должно быть восстановлено в любом случае», — а вот и драматичность Эстер.

Лидия усмехается. Какая теперь разница. Смерть нельзя отменить так же, как и изменить прошлое.

«Вина не должна влиять на твои решения сейчас», — напоминает Хизер.

Голос разума, как же. Она понимает многое, но чувства так и остаются для нее чем-то недосягаемым. Возможно, и Лидия такой станет. Веков через пятьдесят в чьей-то голове. Кто знает?

«Не станешь, — она слышит, как Хизер грустно улыбается. — Я всегда была достаточно сухой и чрезмерно хладнокровной. Ты – совсем другая».

— Выбор был, просто ты устала его искать, — шепчет Лидия, и Шэрил вздрагивает. — Со мной было также. Предпочла сделать вид, что сошла с ума, хотя, возможно, это и не так далеко от истины. А ты предпочла пойти по пути, на который так упорно толкали.

— Вслух это звучит еще более ужасно.

— В правде вообще нет ничего красивого, — пожимает плечами Лидия, — но это не делает тебя плохим человеком. Мертвым все равно, ты им ничего не должна.

— Тогда, почему ты себя истязаешь?

Лидия удивленно вскидывает брови и не сразу находится с ответом. Не то, чтобы для нее это новость, но она и не задумывается, как выглядит со стороны. Если опустить статус городской сумасшедшей.

— Мне не для кого жить.

— Ты просто опустила руки и ждешь пинка под зад, чтобы осознать, в какую развалину превратилась, — шипит Шэрил, а у самой слезы на глаза наворачиваются, несмотря на едкость слов, а тело бьет мелкая дрожь.

— Судя по всему, дождалась, — хмыкает Лидия. Злость — естественная реакция, она не обижается. — Расскажешь, что делать дальше? Спасать Арчи?

Шэрил мотает головой и отворачивается. Явно стирает слезы со щек. Что ж, Лидия даст ей время. Она наливает виски, о котором почти забыла, делает небольшой глоток и наблюдает, как свет преломляется на гранях бокала. Эстер, Хизер и Аннет молчат, за что Лидия им благодарна. Их перебранки сейчас она бы не выдержала. Она отвыкла от такого количества разных эмоций. Слишком тяжело и... больно.

— Не бросать меня, — голос Шэрил дрожит, но она вздергивает подбородок и смело смотрит в глаза.

В Шэрил еще остается свет, и сейчас он сияет так ярко, что Лидия жмурится. Свой она уже, кажется, давно потеряла, но рядом с Шэрил он вдруг оживает. Как будто ждет ее, чтобы снова вспыхнуть. Словно Лидия все-таки находит стимул, чтобы двигаться дальше. Смысл, ради которого еще стоит бороться. Причину, из-за которой смерть до сих пор ее не забирает. И Лидия не бросит, попросту не сможет, потому что кто-то вновь в ней нуждается. Голоса по-прежнему молчат. Лидия неуверенно протягивает руку и сжимает ладонь Шэрил в своей. Еще не все потеряно, ведь они пока еще живы. Предназначение это или совпадение, но Лидия не в силах отвернуться. И сейчас, в этот самый конкретный момент, остальное не имеет значения. Лидия вдыхает полной грудью впервые за черт знает сколько времени. Она находит точку опоры. Якорь появляется в ее жизни так же внезапно, как когда-то исчезает.

— Не брошу, — шепчет одними губами. — Пока ты этого хочешь.

Шэрил улыбается, а Лидия задыхается от избытка кислорода. Она не одинока, и это придает сил. Не позволяет замкнуться. Надежды этой девочки хватает на них двоих с головой. За ее свет Лидия готова сражаться. Как в старые добрые, когда друзья еще были живы. Остается лишь верить, что она не прокричит смерть в лицо еще и Шэрил. Хоть кого-то же она должна спасти по-настоящему. Хоть кого-то.


End file.
